looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder
The Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder is the twenty-fifth episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot While dining at Pizzarriba, Daffy reveals to Porky and Bugs his birthday is in a week and therefore should not have to pay the bill. Suddenly, Bugs gets a call from Lola—she broke her leg, so Bugs rushes to the doctor's office to tend to her. There, Lola tells Bugs about how she broke her leg and states she needs to wear a cast for six weeks. Meanwhile, Porky and Daffy set off to drop the latter off at his home, but Daffy claims he has no keys to enter, leaving Porky to have the duck stay at his home until Bugs returns. Though Porky is initially hesitant to this idea, Daffy becomes suspicious of Porky until the pig relents. At Porky's house, while Porky begins cooking, Daffy tunes into the news—he hears of a person referred to as the Suburban Strangler, described by the reporter as "a creepy recluse who keeps to himself," and is "chubby, short, and bald, with a pig-like nose." Thinking this description matches Porky's personality and appearance, and upon hearing the sound of a cleaver striking a cutting board, Daffy's suspicion of Porky reemerges. Daffy faints and reawakens inside the guest bedroom; he checks the newspaper and reads an entry about the Suburban Strangler, prompting the duck to think Porky is the aforementioned killer. Hastily trying to call for help, Daffy realizes the phone in the guest bedroom isn't working—he assumes Porky cut the line. As Porky enters the room, and though Daffy is eager to return home, he gets a second thought and mistrusts the pig, thinking he shouldn't let Porky take him to a second location. At Bugs and Daffy's house, Bugs cares for Lola as her injury heals. To make herself feel comfortable, Lola redecorates the living room with her frilly decorations, thinking her temporarily living with Bugs will help him in his caring for her. Wanting not to make the situation difficult for Bugs, Lola assures him he "won't even know is here" but pesters him with her indecision as she asks for a drink. To combat this, Bugs hands Lola a glass of water; after finishing it, she asks Bugs to take her to the bathroom. Later in the night, at Porky's, Daffy sees the door to Porky's room is ajar; seeing the room's decorations, the duck suspects he just entered "the bedroom of a deranged killer" and searches through the contents of a drawer. Despite finding no clues to justify his conclusion, Daffy's suspicion of Porky remains. Hearing a creaking door, Daffy realizes Porky is approaching the room; the duck hides under the bed as the pig makes a phone call, saying, "It's me. It has to be tonight; I think he's onto me. Come pick up Daffy when I'm done with him—he'll be in the garage freezer." The fearful duck hearing the conversation, Daffy then darts to the front door, trying to flee, but finds the door is locked. When questioned by Porky, Daffy claims he is hungry, and when Porky returns bearing a sandwich, Daffy notices Porky's hands—they seem to be coated in blood. Daffy goes back upstairs, claiming he is no longer hungry, and attempts to hinder Porky by strewing objects onto the floor. Spotting a closed door, Daffy proceeds to try to open it but is stopped—Porky stutters, "Do not go in there," before heading back downstairs to attend to other matters. Hearing an eerie sound effect, Daffy goes downstairs as well. On the floor are shadows: by their appearance, as well as the sounds from the living room, it seems Porky is murdering a woman. When Porky is distracted by Daffy's scream, Daffy races upstairs and into the guest bedroom, a confused Porky following him. When Porky explains himself, Daffy claims he has been upstairs reading a newspaper—the one informing readers about the Suburban Strangler. Noticing the headline, Daffy claims the paper was from yesterday before tossing it. Thinking nothing of this, Porky offers to get Daffy tea; Daffy accepts. Making sure Porky is far away from the closed door, Daffy opens it. Inside the room seem to be pictures of Daffy taped on the walls—once Daffy enters the room, his suspicion further elevates. Meanwhile, Bugs returns to his house, Chinese food at hand. A confused rabbit calling for Lola, Lola proceeds downstairs, revealing she had a stairlift installed. Once on ground level, Lola claims what Bugs is holding is not Chinese food, then describes her erroneous idea of such a food—what she is describing is pizza. A visibly annoyed Bugs proceeds back outside. At Porky's house, as Porky prepares Daffy's tea, Daffy gapes at the many pictures Porky has of him, then spots the scissors and knives and how they are positioned with respect to some of the pictures lying on a table. Porky sees Daffy in the room and questions the duck, who claims to know the pig's plans. Porky declares he now has no choice and proceeds to grab something from a drawer to Daffy's distress. The item is a collage made in honor of Daffy for his birthday—Porky explains he is having the celebration early, misinterpreting Daffy's suspicion. Wanting more clarity, Daffy directly asks Porky about his supposed plan to kill him; when Porky responds, "Why would I want to murder you?" Daffy thinks this question is one only a murder would ask and proceeds to scald Porky with the tea he brought upstairs. Now angry, Porky charges toward Daffy, who in return strikes the pig with a tray. A dizzy Porky stumbles out the room and tumbles downstairs; he now seems to be unconscious. Once Daffy is near Porky, the latter grabs onto the former's leg, a confused Porky sputtering Speedy's name. Thinking Porky caused harm to Speedy, Daffy kicks Porky and grabs the pig's keys before heading to Porky's car. Still somewhat unconscious, Porky catches Daffy in his act of theft, prompting the duck to drive away from the house. Porky wanders onto the street; taking advantage of the pig's position, Daffy drives straight toward Porky, who then lands on the windshield. Both animals screaming, Daffy recklessly drives downtown and into a park. The car lands atop a statue mount before breaking down, causing Porky to fly into a bush. Before Porky has a chance to crawl out, Daffy bails on foot and rushes to Pizzarriba, where he sees Speedy—the mouse does not look well. Upon entering the restaurant, Daffy calls Speedy's name. Suddenly, Speedy awakens and the lights come on—the restaurant has been prepared for a surprise party, with visitations by Foghorn, Marvin, Gossamer, Witch Lezah, Tina, Granny, and Pete. Slowly regaining consciousness, Porky enters the pizza parlor as well, upset over having missed the surprise greeting. Speedy explains to Daffy that "Pinky" had planned for this surprise to occur on the duck's birthday, but then preponed it on account of Daffy's suspicion. Still paranoid, Daffy continues to claim Porky is the Suburban Strangler to the discomfort of the partygoers. In response to Daffy's assertions—his being locked inside a room, the phone line being cut, "blood" staining Porky's hands, a "woman" being murdered—Porky refutes all the evidence—the door was never locked, the phone is an antique, the "blood" is really paint (which resulted from Porky painting a banner for Daffy's party), and the "woman" is really an ice sculpture—respectively. After these revelations, Bugs enters the diner, wanting to buy pizza for Lola, and questions the on-goings; a chagrined Speedy claims he et al are celebrating Daffy's surprise party, while Porky is too tired to explain the details. On a news report, the true Suburban Strangler is shown being imprisoned, earning Daffy a glare from Porky—Daffy points out how similar the killer and Porky appear. After the party, Bugs and Daffy return home, the former angry at the latter while holding pizza. As Daffy notices the stairlift, Bugs notes he will soon have it disassembled as he brings Lola the pizza, only to see her already dining on another one. Lola explains to Bugs that she ordered the "Chinese food" because she was unsure about when he would return. Mounting the stairlift, Daffy looks forward to using it extensively, leaving a chagrined Bugs to simply stand in one spot. Trivia * First episode not to have either a Merrie Melodies or Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short. * The name of the episode refers to Porky's constant stuttering. Gallery Muh_muh_muh.jpg Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder.png Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:2012